La Espera
by cari-chan1
Summary: Oneshot. L, Mello y Matt se reencuentran en la que será su ultima morada.


**N/A**. Este es un one-shot, o más bien una viñeta larga, con mucho **spoiler** si no habéis leído/visto la serie hasta el final. No hay romance y por lo tanto, nada yaoi (pero nunca he prohibido que la gente imagine lo que quiera xD) y espero que los chicos no me hayan salido muy OOC…en ese caso es culpa de los doujinshi que me influencian de mala manera :P

Agradecería mucho alguna opinión al respecto, thanks :)

* * *

**La Espera**

Mello no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Aquella zona no le resultaba familiar, y tampoco era la clase de lugar que él frecuentaba, pero aun así, no había dudas de que se encontraba ahí de pie, con sus brillantes botas negras sobre aquel suelo de baldosas de piedra gris.

Miró hacia arriba, con la mano a modo de visera, y el cielo le pareció blanco. El sol mostraba una luz fuerte, casi estridente, similar a esos calurosos días de verano en los que tus ojos pierden de vista el color y las formas a escasos metros de distancia, embotando el resto de tus sentidos. Sin embargo no sentía calor alguno y el ambiente resultaba ligero.

Se preguntó qué demonios pasaba.

Observó más atentamente a su alrededor, aquella plaza circular con su pequeña fuente central le resultaba típica y al mismo tiempo inusual, quizás por que su diseño era clásico pero era tan pulcra, tan precisa en cada una de sus juntas, que dudaba que tal perfección fuera real.

Pero lo más singular era el silencio. Aquel silencio que le empezaba a resultar insoportable, pues ni siquiera el agua de la fuente parecía emitir sonido alguno en su pequeño salto desde la estatua hasta la superficie liquida un metro más abajo.

- ¿Es qué no hay nadie en este maldito lugar? – exclamó en un murmullo, deseando escuchar algún sonido, aunque se tratara de su propia voz.

Mello encontró su respuesta sentada en un banco al otro lado de la plaza.

No podía ver de quien se trataba, pero no le importó, y se acercó tan rápidamente como le permitieron sus piernas, esperando que alguien pudiera ofrecerle alguna respuesta a su inexplicable presencia en aquel recinto.

Pero tan pronto como alcanzó la distancia suficiente para apreciar claramente el rostro de quien ocupaba el banco, se detuvo. Y su expresión no podía reflejar más su desconcierto.

- ¿Matt? – habló con un tono suave, poco habitual en él, obviamente dudando de sus ojos - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo…?

Pero no fue capaz de concluir la pregunta, por que allí había alguien más, y sus ojos se abalanzaron rápidamente hacia quien ocupaba el banco junto a su amigo pelirrojo.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Mello. – lo saludó el inesperado acompañante con una leve sonrisa.

- ¡¿L?! – gritó Mello al reconocerle – Pero ¿cómo es posible? Tú…tú estabas…No puede ser…a menos que…- hizo una pausa antes de abrir los ojos de forma exagerada - ¡Oh, mierda!

- Parece que te has dado cuenta. – le sonrió Matt.

El joven rubio les observó atentamente antes de mirarse las manos, como si ellas tuvieran la respuesta a sus preguntas. Se tocó el pecho y luego apretó los puños, como si buscara la familiar sensación de su propio contacto.

- No puede ser.- le escucharon musitar.

Repentinamente alargó la mano y dio un golpe con el dedo índice en la frente de Matt, el cual soltó una exclamación.

- Estoy muerto ¿no? – Mello no parecía demasiado irritado por su descubrimiento.

- Eso me temo. – replicó el pelirrojo frotándose la frente.

- Creemos que esa es la respuesta más lógica. – añadió L con la mirada perdida.- Eso, o me hallo en un estado catatónico donde mi subconsciente ha recreado una imagen de vosotros.

El rubio arqueó las cejas, mientras consideraba tal posibilidad.

- En ese caso ¿puedes pedirle un cigarrillo a tu subconsciente? – dijo Matt, esperanzado.

- Puedo intentarlo.- le respondió L antes de hacer una larga pausa y declarar finalmente – Parece que no es una petición viable, lo siento.

El pelirrojo suspiró abatido.

Mello estudió al joven que permanecía sentado con los pies sobre el banco, sus zapatos olvidados en algún lugar fuera de su vista, sin perder aquella peculiar postura que a él siempre le recordó a la de un simio. No había cambiado ni un ápice desde la última vez que lo vio, aunque considerando que lo que debía estar viendo era su "alma" no sabía como interpretar ese dato.

Nunca creyó que se reencontrarían de nuevo, ni siquiera como fantasmas o almas en agonía. L era la única persona a la que respetaba hasta casi rozar la adoración, era el único motivo por el que se había levantado por las mañanas durante años, superarle fue siempre su meta más alta en la vida.

Pero ahora que finalmente lo encaraba de nuevo, no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer o decir. Quizás le habría abrazado, dejándose llevar por el sentimentalismo, si sus manos no se hubieran sentido tentadas a golpearle en el proceso.

No podía evitar sentir cierto resentimiento por haberse dejado matar por Kira.

Aunque tampoco es que él fuese muy diferente, ya que obviamente, habían acabado también con su vida, por lo que no tenía derecho a hacerle reproches.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – acabó por preguntar, tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos confusos.

- ¿En el purgatorio quizás? – sugirió Matt.

- ¿El purgatorio? Yo no tengo nada que purgar. – le espetó Mello.

El muchacho pelirrojo encarnó una ceja, preguntando en silencio si estaba hablando en serio.

- Limbo suena mejor. – comentó L, apoyando la cabeza sobre las rodillas, clavando la mirada en algún lugar del invisible horizonte. – O quizás sea el cielo.

- Sí, claro. – el joven rubio sonrió con sorna, por que sabía demasiado bien que en el cielo no había lugar para gente como él.- ¿Y por qué no el infierno?

L ladeó ligeramente la cabeza con expresión pensativa.

- No considero que permanecer en vuestra compañía sea algún tipo de castigo por mis pecados. – hizo una pausa para mirar a Mello - ¿Resulta un sufrimiento para ti estar con nosotros?

No obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta, ya que el rubio se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado mientras mascullaba entre dientes.

– Al parecer nuestras almas han confluido en este lugar por que compartimos un vínculo…- L se balanceó ligeramente – O por que Dios tiene las demás habitaciones llenas.

Mello se preguntó si estaba bromeando, Matt debió pensar que así era por que reprimió una carcajada.

- Cuando yo llegué, L y Watari ya estaban aquí.- informó el pelirrojo. – Fue toda una sorpresa.

- ¿Watari? – dijo Mello, buscando a su alrededor la figura del anciano.

No tardó en divisarlo, mas como una sombra que paseaba por la plaza, pero sin perder su andar característico que no le hizo dudar de su identidad. Sabía que no era tan sorprendente, al fin y al cabo, desde que tenía memoria, junto a L siempre había estado Watari.

- Fuimos los primeros en llegar, y como es obvio, es imposible salir. – continuó L – No recuerdo haber visto a nadie más, por lo que al llegar Matt, supusimos que lo más lógico era pensar que aquellas personas que comparten un vinculo se reúnen una vez sus almas se han liberado de sus cuerpos.

- ¿Desde cuando la lógica se aplica en situaciones como ésta? – exclamó Mello con una mueca.

L se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

- Si la lógica no existe una vez abandonamos el cuerpo ¿de qué serviría entonces que se nos permitiera conservar el poder de razonamiento?

El joven rubio tampoco contestó esta vez y se ocupó de buscar en sus bolsillos algún pedazo de chocolate olvidado, esperando que ello le relajara. Naturalmente no encontró ninguno.

- Eh, Mello ¿Qué te ocurrió? – la interrupción de Matt lo hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de su deseo de morder el dulce.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – insistió el pelirrojo – ¿Qué ocurrió con Takada? ¿Quién te…?

Mello chistó irritado, y tomó asiento bruscamente entre los dos.

- No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es haber aparcado el camión en una iglesia de Nagano. Pero seguramente fuera cosa de Kira o de la misma Takada.

Matt clavó la mirada en el suelo, y su mano distraída buscaba un cigarrillo que ambos sabían que no tenía. Mello supo que se sentía tan frustrado como él.

- Todo estará bien.

Los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron ante la declaración de L.

- Near es lo bastante inteligente para aprovechar el camino que le habéis dejado. – continuó – El reinado de Kira concluirá muy pronto.

Mello supuso que Matt le había puesto al corriente de lo sucedido en aquellos seis últimos años. Eso tampoco lo ayudaba realmente.

- Sí, seguro que Near encuentra muy útil nuestras piezas. – prácticamente escupió el nombre de su rival.

L le observó intensamente, pero no dijo nada.

- Supongo que eso te hará sentir orgulloso. – apostilló Mello con una sonrisa torcida.

A Matt no le costó detectar la rabia acumulada en todos aquellos años siendo el número dos. Posiblemente, en otras circunstancias habría intentado calmarlo, pero en aquella ocasión, sabía que sólo se le necesitaba como espectador.

L mantenía el nudillo de su dedo índice en la boca, buscando mantener sus dientes ocupados ahora que no tenía acceso a ningún dulce.

Allí no había chocolate, ni pasteles ni cigarrillos. Quizás sí se tratara del infierno después de todo.

Mello iba a comenzar a desahogarse con palabras malsonantes, cuando sintió una suave presión. La sorpresa lo mantuvo inmóvil, observando como la mano de L se había posado sobre su cabeza, y aunque no le miraba directamente, podía apreciar aquel gesto familiar que siempre le dedicó cuando era aún un niño.

- Lo siento, Mihael.

Mello abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarlo por su nombre, de hecho, desconocía que lo supiera; aunque si pensaba en ello objetivamente, no era tan sorprendente.

No hizo ningún gesto para rechazar el contacto y acabó por aceptar la disculpa haciendo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, aunque no estuviera seguro de por qué le pedía perdón.

- También he de disculparme contigo, Matt. – continuó L, apartando la mano de la cabeza rubia.

- No es necesario. Y es Mail, si no te importa. – le corrigió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa – No es justo que _Mihael_ tenga preferencia…

Y antes de poder decir nada más, Matt se vio atrapado, con el brazo de Mello apretando contra su cuello.

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – murmuró con una expresión maliciosa.

- Oh vamos, _Mihael_… - volvió a mofarse, lo que provocó que el rubio hiciera más presión - ¿Por qué te enfadas? ¿Estás avergonzado de que use tu bonito nombre?

- No, de hecho me alegra tener uno que no pida a gritos que me estampen cosas en la cara. Alguien te debía odiar mucho cuando naciste.#

- Lo sé. – a Matt no parecieron importarle demasiado las palabras su amigo – Y a pesar de eso, todo el mundo acaba adorándome.

Mello lo zarandeó un poco más antes de soltarlo, ahora sonriendo abiertamente. Matt dio un brinco y se levantó del banco, alejándose de las garras del rubio.

- Veo que la presencia de L te tiene de buen humor. – comentó el pelirrojo masajeándose la nuca.

- Cierra la boca. – le replicó Mello.

- Es Lawliet. – les interrumpió la voz de L.

Ambos se volvieron a hacia el joven, sin comprender de qué estaba hablando.

- Mi nombre, es Lawliet.- aclaró calmadamente en respuesta a sus expresiones curiosas.

Mello y Matt intercambiaron miradas. El detective más famoso del mundo acababa de revelarles su secreto mejor guardado con la misma calma que si les hubiera preguntando la hora. "Sorpresa" era una palabra que se les quedaba corta en aquellos momentos.

- Oh, es… bonito. – acabó por decir el pelirrojo, no muy seguro de qué responder.

- Gracias.

Mello puso una mueca, pero en el fondo sonreía, por que siempre le había gustado ser poseedor de grandes secretos, y conocer el nombre de L lo hacía sentirse especial… aunque hubiera tenido que esperar a morir para descubrirlo. Realmente le habría gustado poder restregárselo a Near en las narices.

- Bueno, y ahora ¿qué haremos? – preguntó Matt, tras una larga pausa. – Quiero decir, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer en este lugar?

- Esperar. – proclamó Mello.

- ¿Esperar?

- Esperar a que Near aparezca y entonces pueda patearle su blanco trasero.

Matt sonrió, divertido.

- ¿Envidia por que ganó la carrera? – sugirió.

Mello sonrió con malicia, cruzando las piernas y apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano.

- Por que se merece un premio por su talento ¿no crees? - replicó.

Su amigo soltó una carcajada, compadeciéndose de Near.

- Me parece un buen plan.- el pelirrojo tomó asiento de nuevo antes de volverse hacia L – Y mientras esperamos… ¿quieres oír de cómo aquel pastel explotó en tu diecisiete cumpleaños?

L sonrió levemente.

- Siempre he querido conocer los detalles.

Mello gruñó, pensando que iba a tener que desahogarse mucho cuando la espera hubiera concluido.

Y Near, en algún lugar, sintió un escalofrío.

**Fin**.

* * *

# debo explicar esta frase supongo. El que sepa un poco de inglés habrá notado que Mail significa "correo" por lo que una amiga y yo solíamos comentar que con un nombre como ese Matt debió de sufrir muchas burlas cuando niño, y no sería muy raro que le quisieran estampar matasellos en la cara (que paranoias las nuestras) xDD

**Pd**. Tengo una idea muy rara del cielo, lo sé xD


End file.
